Gray's Sister, A Fairy Tail FanFic
by Murasakiraiton
Summary: Gray's sister. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1: Deliora

A\N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, obviously. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the characters I have created. In this story, the timeline is different. The timeline is messed up with the dragon slayers and exceeds, but its FANFICTION! The chapters are sometimes long, sometimes short.

10 years ago, Murasaki's hometown, X774

"Where are you going?"  
"Deliora is in the village. I have to help."  
"Okay."  
A door closes.  
"Murasaki! Gray!"  
"Oka-san?" A young girl with dark blue hair asked, coming down the stairs.  
"Ka-san?" Asked a boy with dark blue hair.  
"Go down there with Murasaki. I will be down there in a moment."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Deliora has attacked the village. I have to go help."

Deliora left nothing. Only two children. Everyone else was killed. The boy swore revenge on Deliora. Two ice mages were walking in the ruins, and saw young boy lying unconscious in the ruins of the village. Murasaki had disappeared, and Gray thought she had died.

"Deliora. I'll kill you," Gray said, tear flowing out of his eyes. "You killed Murasaki, Oto-san, and Oka-san. I will never forgive you."


	2. Chapter 2: Fuyu

X774

An unconscious girl was on a dragons back. The girl opened her eyes. They were a lot of feet up in the air.  
"Huh?"  
The girl looked down. *Screams*  
"Where am ? Asked the girl.  
"I saw that you were in danger. I rescued you from the demon." The dragon answered.  
"Thank you. What is your name?" Asked the girl.  
"My name is Fuyu. And you are?"  
"Murasaki Fullbuster."  
"Questions?" Fuyu asked.  
"Will I ever see my family again?"

"Will I?"  
"... well... I don't know that."  
Tears appeared in Murasaki's eyes.  
"I have another question."  
"What is it?"  
"You're a dragon, correct?" Murasaki asked.  
"Yes. I am the Ice Dragon, Fuyu."  
"Oka-san and Oto-san use magic, and Onii-san also was going to learn magic sometime. Onii-san also said that dragons use magic..." Murasaki whispered. "Will you teach me magic?"  
"Yes. I was waiting for you to say that."


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Slayer

X775

"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Murasaki yelled, hitting a rock with the spell.  
"The power of your magic needs to be stronger." Fuyu said over the crash of the rocks.  
"Okay. ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Murasaki yelled again, shattering a huge rock and ripping trees.  
"That's enough. We'll do more training tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll teach you a different magic."  
"What magic is it?" Murasaki asked.  
"Healing Magic."  
"Healing Magic? Why are you teaching me Healing Magic?"  
"Healing Magic heals and helps people. It can be useful sometimes." Fuyu replied.

X776

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Murasaki yelled  
"Your magic still needs to be stronger!" Fuyu called.  
"Ice Dragon's Claw!"  
"Stronger! Don't be shy!"  
"Ice Dragon's Devil's Rage!"  
"Where did you learn that?!" Fuyu asked, panicking a bit.  
"I sort of... I don't know. I just thought of beating Deliora and getting revenge." Murasaki replied.  
"Wow. That's pretty impressive."  
"Um... should I practice my healing spell now?"


	4. Chapter 4: Looking

X777

"Why did you have to leave me Fuyu?" Murasaki cried.  
Murasaki wasn't look where she was going and tripped on a rock.  
"Ouch!" Murasaki said, falling backwards.  
"Gotcha!" Said a boy with blue hair.  
"Thank you."  
"What is your name?" Asked the boy.  
"My name is Murasaki."  
"My name is... Jellal."  
"Can I travel with you? I don't know where to go next." Murasaki said.  
"Sure. Are you a mage?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I don't know, but there might be some danger on the paths. What magic do you use?"  
"I am a Ice Dragon Slayer." Murasaki answered.  
"You are?" Jellal asked surprised.  
Murasai nodded. "Why?"  
"There is another girl traveling with me, and her name is Wendy. She is also a dragon slayer. She uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."  
"Really? Can I meet her?"  
"Yes. She is back at the camp we set up.

At the camp Wendy and Jellal set up.

"Wendy-chan!"  
"Jellal-san?"  
"I would like you to meet someone. This is Murasaki-san."  
"Hello." Wendy said, bowing.  
"Hello." Murasaki said, bowing.  
"Do you guys want to go explore? We will be moving somewhere else tomorrow." Jellal asked.  
"Jellal-san, can I show Murasaki-san around?"  
Jellal nodded.  
"Murasaki-san. This is where we sleep. We can cook over there. Jellal can also use fire magic..."  
"Wendy-san... you don't need to be so formal. I can call you Wendy, and you can call me Saki?"  
"Okay!"  
"Jellal can use fire magic?"  
"Yes. Do you know any magic.?  
"I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer. I also use Healing Magic and I can sometimes use Ice Devil Slayer Magic."  
"Oh! Did your dragon disappear on 7, 7, X777?"  
"Yes. Did yours too?"  
Wendy nodded. "I am a dragon slayer too. I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, and Healing Magic.  
"Maybe we can solve this mystery together." Murasaki said.  
"Okay!"


	5. Chapter 5: Traveling

Nighttime, X777

"Wendy. Do you ever think about your family?"  
"My parents died when I was younger. I don't really remember them."  
"Oh. I don't know if my parents are alive or not. And I have no clue where my brother went. All I know is that "  
"Oh. Do you ever think about joining a guild?" Wendy said, changing the subject. "Jellal-san tells me a lot of stuff about guilds. I want to join one when I'm older."  
"A guild?"  
"A guild is a organization of mages."  
"What guild do you want to join?" Murasaki asked.  
"I don't know."

The next day

Jellal freezes.  
"Anima?"  
Murasaki and Wendy stop walking.  
"What is anima?" Wendy asked.  
"This is too dangerous. You two have to stop traveling with me. You might get hurt."  
"Why?" Murasaki asked. "What's so dangerous about it?"  
"I can't answer that."

Some time later

Jellal was carrying an unconscious Wendy and Murasaki, having supposedly knocked them out with his magic, or they fell asleep.  
"Please," Jellal said. "Make sure they are safe."  
"Okay."

After that

"Jellal-san lied to me." Wendy said, crying.  
"Jellal-san said that he would bring us to a magic guild." Murasaki said, also crying.  
"Uh. Wait! This is a magic guild!" Roubal said. (The guild master of Cait Shelter.)  
"It is?"  
"Yes! It is called... the... the... Cait Shelter Guild!"  
"Can we join then? We've always wanted to join a guild." Wendy said.


	6. Chapter 6: Cait Shelter

X780

"Wendy-san. Murasaki-san."  
"Master?" Murasaki and Wendy asked simultaneously.  
"The Cait Shelter Guild has to be disbanded."  
"Why?" Wendy asked, tears forming in her eyes, "First Grandeeny-, and Jellal-san goes away, now you Master? Why?"  
"I have to go elsewhere and train other people." Roubal said sadly.  
"But aren't there other people that can be the guild master?" Murasaki asked, determination showing through the sadness in her eyes.  
"There is something you should know."

"What-?" Wendy asked.  
"Everyone was fake? How? Murasaki sobbed, "How is everyone not real?"  
"Why does everyone have to disappear?" Wendy wailed.

"This is goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7: Talking Cat?

X780, Forest

"Where should we go next?" Murasaki asked.  
"I found a town called Magnolia. It's not all that far from the forest we're walking in." Wendy replied.  
"Where is the map? Can I see it?" Murasaki asked.  
"Here," Wendy said, handing the map to Murasaki.  
Murasaki looked at the map and then handed it back the Wendy. "Do you want to stop for a bit of training? There's a good spot over there."  
"Okay!"

"ICE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Murasaki shouted.  
"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK" Wendy countered.  
Wendy was overpowered and sent flying over a bunch of trees.  
"Gomenasai Wendy!" Murasaki called.  
"Its okay." Wendy called back.  
Murasaki ran over to Wendy and started healing her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two big eggs appeared. A white egg with white patterns on it, and a pale purple one with a different pattern on it.  
"What is that?" Murasaki asked.  
"I don't know." Wendy answered  
"Lets go see."

Some time later

A cat with white wings and white coat sat in the middle of a broken shell. She had pink ears. Next to the cat, a cat with white wings and white coat with purple ears also sat in a middle of a broken shell. The cat with pink ears opened her eyes. They were brown.  
"Hi! My name is Wendy." Wendy whispered to the cat.  
The cat with purple ears opened her eyes. They were dark blue.  
"Hello. Watashi wa Murasaki desu." Murasaki whispered.  
"Since there are two cats, I will take this one." Wendy said, smiling at the pinked-eared cat.  
"Okay. What will you name your cat?" Murasaki asked.  
"Carla. They will be traveling with us. Okay?"  
"I was going to say that."  
"What do you name your cat?  
"Yuki."


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

X780

"What are the guilds in Magnolia?" Murasaki asked Wendy.  
"Well, there seems to be a guild called Fairy Tail in this town..." Wendy trailed off.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"I know you better than that."  
"Its just that we can be in a guild again... and I'm so happy!" Wendy said.  
"Are there any other guild we can join?" Carla asked.  
Murasaki read off of a piece of paper. "Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Phantom Lord... those are the more known ones... and over here on the paper, you have to be a girl to join Mermaid Heel. Oh, and... they are not in Magnolia."  
"Which one should we join?" Yuki asked.  
Murasaki was suddenly silent.  
"What's wrong Saki? Wendy asked.  
"Well... Deliora attacked the town I was living in... six years ago. There might be a chance that my brother survived and is in a guild now. He said that he wanted to learn magic."  
"How about we ask around? We can probably find your brother that way." Wendy said.  
"What is his name?" Carla asked.  
"Gray."

Later that day, A town some distance away from Magnolia.

"Hm... a Gray Fullbuster?" Asked a man, "I don't know."  
"Okay. Thanks." Carla said.  
Carla flew back to Wendy, Murasaki, and Yuki. "Maybe we should go back to Magnolia and ask tomorrow. Besides, we have tried for a long time in towns around Magnolia. We can ask around in Magnolia tomorrow. It's very late."  
"Okay." Murasaki, Wendy, and Yuki said simultaneously.

Murasaki, Wendy, Yuki, and Carla were walking to Magnolia. They were suddenly ambushed. Murasaki took out her katana.  
"Oh look, the little kids are trying to protect themselves from us!" A person said, laughing, "They'll get beaten!"  
"Saki!" Yuki yelled, "Come on!"  
Yuki grabbed Murasaki and with Wendy and Carla, tried to fly back to Magnolia while dodging attacks. Murasaki put away her katana.  
"Ah!" Wendy cried, falling unconscious.  
"Wendy!" Murasaki, Yuki, and Carla yelled in unison.  
"Hang on child!" Carla said, bringing Wendy back onto the ground.  
"Wait Carla!" Murasaki said, her voice with an edge of panic, "They're still coming!  
"What do we d-" Yuki started, falling to the ground, eyes closed.  
"Yuki!" Murasaki yelled, "Ah!"  
"Saki!" Carla yelled. "What's going on?"  
"Someone hit me with something..."  
Murasaki, like Wendy and Yuki, fell on the ground.  
"Help!" Carla yelled in panic.


	9. Chapter 9: Strangers

X780, Base

Murasaki, Wendy, Yuki, and Carla were in uninteresting room with two cots. Someone was guarding the doorway.  
"Where am I?" Wendy asked, opening her eyes. "Saki? Carla? Yuki?"  
Murasaki and Yuki were lying on one cot, while Wendy and Carla were on the other. Murasaki, Yuki, and Carla were still knocked unconscious.  
"Carla!" Wendy said.  
Carla opened her eyes. "What is it child? Where are we?"  
"I don't even know. What happened before this? Do you remember?" Wendy asked.  
"Um..." Carla paused, "Oh! You fainted because of something, Yuki got passed out, and Saki got hit with something."  
"Yuki!" Wendy said loudly.  
"Hm?" Yuki answered.  
"Wait, you were awake all this time?" Wendy asked.  
"I was checking if Saki was okay." Yuki said, shrugging.  
"Is she?" Wendy asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Hello." A new voice came. Wendy, Carla, and Yuki turned around. A stranger looked at them.  
"Who are you?" Carla asked. "Why are we here?"  
"Ha!" The man said. "You don't know anything!"  
"What?" Carla asked. "What are you going to do to us?"  
"What did you think? We're going to kill you!


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Guilds

Wendy, Carla, and Yuki screamed.  
"What?!" Yuki screamed. "You're going to kill us? Why?"  
"Please don't kill us!" Wendy pleaded.  
"I'm not going to kill you," The stranger said, "Probably. I would be punished for that."  
"Who are you anyway?" Yuki asked.  
"I'm Haru." The stranger said.  
"And where are we exactly?" Carla asked.  
"I'll just take you to the Master." Haru said. "Wake up your friend."

"You are currently in a guild." The master said. "If you don't join, we have to kill you. We saw you perform your magic before, and saw that you guys were pretty strong."  
"So girls, what is it?" Haru asked.  
"What do we do?" Wendy whispered to Murasaki. "If we don't join, they'll kill us."  
"We have no choice." Carla whispered.  
"We will join." Wendy said reluctantly.  
"Okay then." The Master said. "Where are your stamps going to go?"  
"Right shoulder." Wendy said.  
"Same." Murasaki said.  
"Back." Carla and Yuki said in unison.  
"What color?" Haru asked.  
"Purple." Murasaki said.  
"Blue." Wendy said.  
"Pink." Carla said.  
"Light blue." Yuki said.  
Haru stamped the guild mark, which was an arrow and had a dagger crossed with it. "You can't turn back now." Haru said.  
"What do you mean we can't turn back now?" Yuki asked.  
"This is a dark guild. Did I mention that?" Haru asked.  
"What? You never even said that!" Carla exclaimed.  
"That's not even fair!" Yuki cried.  
"You never said your name, _Master_." Murasaki said, with a hint of sarcasm at the end.  
"Oh! _That_? Well then, my name is Gale." The Master said.  
"You also didn't say the name of the guild." Wendy said.  
"Dark Hunt." Haru said.


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Hunt

"What is your name? Gale asked.  
"Wendy." Wendy said.  
"Carla." Carla replied.  
"Yuki." Yuki said.  
"Reika." Murasaki said.  
Wendy, Yuki, and Carla looked at Murasaki with question in their eyes, but didn't say anything.  
"Well then, you'll start your missions tomorrow."  
"What missions?" Yuki asked, her voice with an edge of panic.  
"Attacking other guilds." Haru explained.  
"What!? Why do you want us to do that?" Wendy asked, panicked.  
"We will be the strongest guild in Fiore if we defeat all of those strong guilds." Gale said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Carla asked.  
"We have rooms you guys can stay in." Haru said.

"We're here." Haru said.  
Haru brought Murasaki, Yuki, Carla and Wendy to an almost empty room with two beds.  
"Go to the guild hall at 7:00 sharp tomorrow. Also, you can't escape, because we can see where you guys are because of your guild stamps. You are free to do other things now." Haru said, leaving.  
Once Haru was out of sight, Wendy walked into the room and started observing it.  
"Well, it seems that this room is simple, but we ca add things in it." Wendy said.  
"Oh! Hey Saki! Why did you say your name was Reika?" Yuki asked.  
"I won't tell people my real name. They're not good people. They forced us into this guild. We should have joined another guild." Murasaki said.  
"We didn't have a choice."


	12. Chapter 12: A Battle

X782, Dark Hunt

Two years have passed. Wendy, Carla, Yuki, and Murasaki are still in Dark Hunt.

"Reika-san. Wendy-san. Carla-san. Yuki-san." Gale said, "You are to destroy Fairy Tail."  
"Fairy Tail?" Yuki asked.  
"Destroy it." Gale said.  
"Hai." Murasaki said emotionlessly.  
"Okay." Yuki and Wendy said.  
Carla nodded.  
"Now go!" Gale shouted.

"Where is Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked Murasaki.  
"Magnolia. Just farther down from where we're walking." Murasaki answered.  
"How do you plan on destroying Fairy Tail?" Carla asked.  
"We just do what we always do," Wendy said, "Whatever is handy at the time."  
Murasaki was silent, a shadow covering her eyes.  
"Saki?" Yuki asked.  
"My brother is in a guild. I know that for sure now. What if this guild is the one?" Murasaki asked.  
"Hm... that's right... we have been assigned to attack many guilds before..." Wendy paused, "But maybe this guild is not the one."  
"Whatever." Murasaki said, sighing.  
"Anyway, this might be harder than the last guilds," Yuki said, "People in Magnolia say that Fairy Tail is very strong."  
"We'll just beat them then!" Wendy said.

"We're at the guild." Carla said.  
"I guess we have no choice but to attack," Murasaki said, "Even though we have attacked many guilds, it doesn't mean that we even like it."  
"But then again, we have to obey the master..." Wendy trailed off.  
"Okay then. Let's just attack. Ready? GO!" Yuki yelled.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"  
"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!"  
"What's going on?" Asked a member of Fairy Tail.  
"Ice Dragon's Lance!"  
"Sky Dragon's Claw!"  
"Who are they?" Yelled someone.  
"Stop." A female girl with long red hair said.  
Wendy and Murasaki stopped attacking.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked the red haired female.  
"We have no choices." Wendy said.  
"What do you mean?" Asked a salmon haired boy.  
"Ice Dragon's Katana." Murasaki whispered, as a katana appeared in her hand.  
The red haired female stepped forward. "I'll protect my guild.  
"So you are my opponent?" Murasaki asked.  
"I am."  
The two girls clashed swords, and the red haired female began to overpower Murasaki. Little by little, Murasaki was getting even with the red haired girl. Both were getting hits on each other.  
"Erza is evenly matched with the other girl!" Came surprised whispers of the people watching.  
"What should we do? Should we help Erza?" Asked a guild member.  
"This is her fight."

"You will never harm Fairy Tail!" The red haired girl, whose name was probably Erza.  
"I don't even want to," Murasaki said quietly, "I am forced to."  
Erza's eyes widened. "What?"  
"I was forced to attack Fairy Tail." Murasaki said.  
"Why?" Erza asked, dodging an attack.  
"I am forced to do some things." Murasaki said.  
"Stop." Erza ordered.  
Murasaki stopped attacking.  
"What?"  
"Who is doing this?"  
"Master Gale."  
"Of?"  
"Dark Hunt."  
Many people who overheard the conversation gasped. There were many whispers of "Dark Hunt?" and "Master Gale?".  
"You are from the Dark Guild, Dark Hunt?" Erza asked.  
"Hai."


	13. Chapter 13: Explain Yourself

X782, Fairy Tail Guild, after the battle.

"Why did you join Dark Hunt?"  
"We were given a choice." Murasaki said.  
"Of?" Erza asked.  
"Join or die."  
A few people gasped.  
"So of course you chose join." Erza said, more to herself.  
"Why did you stop this battle?" Murasaki asked, interrupting Erza's thoughts.  
"If you were forced, I should not force you to do fight," Erza said, "But this... _man_ , has tortured many people and forced them to work for him. You are not the first we have heard of. Some people in Fairy Tail, in fact... were members of Dark Hunt and under Gale's control until X779, but that was three years before this, and he has rose in power again."  
"Why can't you escape him?" Asked a salmon haired boy.  
"My guild mark, and also my friends guild marks are... used to find out where we are." Wendy said, stepping forward.  
"I see," Erza said, "Do you want to work for Gale?"  
"No." Carla answered, with Murasaki, Wendy, and Yuki shaking their heads.  
"Will you join Fairy Tail?" Erza asked. "My name is Erza Scarlet."  
"How?" Yuki asked. "Or guild marks..."  
"We'll bring down Dark Hunt."

"This way." Yuki said flying above many people.  
Erza, A salmon haired boy, a dark blue haired boy, the Master of Fairy Tail, a green haired female, a black haired male, and three silver haired siblings were also coming to bring down Dark Hunt.  
"We're almost there." Carla said, flying alongside Yuki.  
"Here." Murasaki said, looking at Erza.  
"Ready? ATTACK!" Erza yelled, as the salmon haired boy used his magic to break the door.

X782, Dark Hunt.  
"Requip, Heaven's Wheel!" Erza yelled.  
"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The salmon haired boy yelled.  
"Ice-Make, Hammer!"  
"Take Over, Saton Soul!"  
"Requip, Guns!"  
There were many shouts. Wendy, Murasaki, Yuki, and Carla tried to stay in the back and avoid detection, which was impossible. From the back of the crowd, Murasaki caught sight of someone. Her eyes widened.  
"Saki!" Wendy said urgently.  
"Hm?"  
"Yuki and I think we should go to the front," Carla said, flying towards Murasaki and Wendy, "We should be able to force Haru-san to remove our guild marks without the master there."  
"We're threatening Haru-san?" Wendy asked.  
"Yes." Carla answered. "Haru-san doesn't have very strong magic power, or at least I have seen. It should be easy."  
"Okay then, Murasaki said, "We can threaten Haru-san with a sword."

"Haru-san."  
Haru turned around from the map he was studying.  
"Wendy-san. Yuki-san, Carla-san, Reika-san."  
"Haru-san. Remove our guild marks. Now." Murasaki said, her katana pointed at Haru's throat, eyes a terrifying glare.  
"Okay. Okay," Haru said, removing the guild marks, looking scared, "But you know you can't escape with Master Gale inside the building."  
"We're going." Murasaki said.

After Master Gale was defeated, outside Dark Hunt

"Erza-sama." Murasaki said.  
"What is it?"  
"Can we join Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked shyly.  
"I'll ask Master."  
"Master!"  
"What is it?"  
"Can they join?"  
"Of course they can. Lets go back to Fairy Tail."


	14. Chapter 14: Fairy Tail!

X782, Fairy Tail Guild

"Where do you want your guild mark"? Asked a girl with silver hair.  
"Right shoulder." Murasaki said.  
"Me too!" Wendy said happily.  
"Back." Yuki said.  
"Same for me." Carla said.  
"What color?"  
"Purple."  
"Blue."  
"Pink."  
"Pale blue."

"Hello." A salmon haired boy said.  
"Hi." Yuki said.  
"You can talk too?" Asked the boy.  
"Yes." Carla said, stepping behind Yuki.  
"Well, my name is Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?"  
"Carla."  
"Yuki."  
"My name is Happy!" Said a blue cat next to Natsu.  
"So... who are you with?" Asked Natsu.  
"I'm with Wendy, she's over there." Carla said, pointing to where Wendy and Murasaki were.  
"Murasaki, by Wendy."  
A dark blue haired boy sitting nearby froze at Murasaki's name.  
"Murasaki?" The dark blue haired boy whispered, turning in Natsu's direction.  
"Are you Wendy?" Natsu asked, walking over to Wendy and Murasaki.  
"My name is Wendy." Wendy said, confirming the question.  
"What kind of magic do you use?"  
"Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Healing Magic." Wendy answered.  
"I use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Healing Magic, and sometimes Ice Devil Slayer Magic." Murasaki said.  
"Did your dragon disappear on 7, 7, X777?" Natsu asked.  
"Hai. Did yours too?" Murasaki asked.  
"Yes." Natsu answered.  
"What is your name?" Murasaki asked.  
"I'm Natsu." Natsu said.  
"My name is Wendy Marvell. I think you know that already though." Wendy said.  
"I'm Murasaki Fullbuster." Murasaki said.  
"Fullbuster?" Natsu asked, eyes widening.  
"Your last name is Fullbuster?" Happy asked.  
"Yes. Why?" Murasaki questioned.  
"Um..." Natsu and Happy said.  
"Do you know Gray?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence.  
"Gray?" Murasaki asked, eyes widening.  
"Over there." Happy said, pointing to a blue haired boy who was walking towards them.  
"Murasaki!" The blue haired boy yelled.  
Murasaki suddenly recognized the boy. "Onii-san?"  
Natsu and Happy were confused. "Gray has a sister?" Natsu asked, as the bluenette threw his arms around Murasaki. Some distance away, silver haired girl look out a camera and took a picture of the blue haired boy and Murasaki hugging. "Adorable. Don't you think so Mira-nee?"  
"Cute." The girl who must have been Mira agreed.  
"Gray? You never said you had a sister." Natsu said.  
"He did say, Natsu. You just don't remember." Happy said.  
"He did?" Natsu asked.  
"If any of you hurt her in any way, you'll have to deal with me." Gray yelled to the guild.  
A few people in the guild chuckled.  
"Arigato onii-san." Murasaki said, tears in her eyes.  
"Such a sweet moment." Wendy whispered to Carla.  
"I agree child."

A/N: FINISHED! YES! That took a long time... *breathes heavily* YAY! Finished... um... oh yeah. Thank you very much Reader-sama, for reading my first finished story. Thank you very much.


End file.
